Hua Ling Wu Academy
History The Cloud Dragon Mountain Range. It was roughly two hundred kilometers away from the imperial city of Heavenly Qin.Within the mountain range, the strange peaks were like a forest. They were tall and majestic as they were enveloped by the ocean of smoke.A raging river flowed through the mountain range like an angry dragon. The Hua Ling Wu Academy was located outside the Cloud Dragon Mountain Range, beside the Cloud Dragon River. Surrounded by the walls of the huge rock, it looked like an ancient city with a solemn and dignified appearance. From afar, it looked like a fierce tiger lying beside the Cloud Dragon River with an imposing manner.After the carriage entered the main gate of the Hua Ling Wu Academy, magnificent and tall buildings could be seen everywhere. The buildings and palaces cl.u.s.tered together, and there were countless forest gardens. Even the Imperial Palace was only mediocre. The freshmen that the Hua Ling Wu Academy had recruited this year could be said to be full of talents. The fact that the Jiang family had produced a disciple who possessed a legendary martial spirit was the most shocking news.In addition, there were also the rare sword and tiger martial spirits. They were all disciples of big families. Wei Xuankun was the son of a famous Grand Master with a cultivation of the 5th level of the Martial Body realm. He was also a student of the Hua Ling Wu Academy!Cui Hui was one of the few female teachers in the school. When the young and beautiful Yang Shiyue arrived, she was hailed as the number one beauty teacher of the Hua Ling Martial Arts School. Therefore, Cui Hui was very jealous of Yang Shiyue. Qin Yun was rather surprised. There were more than ten students behind Cui Hui. Among these students, there were two girls that he knew. One of them was Yuan Yanying!Grandmaster Inscription had a lofty status, great strength, and a solid foundation of all sorts of strong individuals. In the Tian Qin Empire, there was only one Master Grand Master with the surname Wei, and that was Master Wei. Wei Yong was an intermediate level Inscription Master!Master Wei was extremely famous, and many n.o.bles and teachers treated him as a distinguished guest. The Lin Xuanwu Academy, the Tianxuan Martial Arts Academy, and the Star Black Martial Academy, also known as the Three Profound Martial Academies, they were all equally powerful! he center area of the Hua Ling Wu Academy was surrounded by high walls, heavily guarded. The Martial Arts Library, Heaven's Punishment Tower, and the Qi Gathering Courtyard were all located in this area.The Heaven's Punishment Tower wasn't too far away from the Martial Arts Pavilion. It was only five stories tall, and its exterior was a deep green. It was covered in rust, as though it was made of ancient bronze. It was dusty and cobwebbed, and had not been opened for some time. Members # Yang Shiyue ch 6 # mysterious dean of the Hua Ling Wu Academy, Qin Yonghe! ch 87 # Princ.i.p.al Zhang ch 13 # Teacher Yang ch 13 # Cui Hui ch 20 = dead ch 39 # Ding Tianchun ch 36 Disciples # Qin Yun ch 7 # w.a.n.g Xiaogang ch 10 It's the Silver Wind Martial Spirit, # Tang Qingyu ch 10 Silver Water Martial Spirit # Yan Zhongming ch 10 Golden Fire Martial Spiritis :grandson of Great General Yan # Luo Qinghao ch 10 Luo Qinghao, Silver Fire Martial Spirit! # Ma Hongming, ch 10 Silver Ice Martial Spirit!" # Ye Weixuan,ch 10 Golden Thunder Martial Spirit! # Jiang Lang ch 12 Sonic Martial Spirit # Yan Yun: Qin Yun cousin ch 20 = dead ch 80 # Yuan Yanying ch 20 = becomes friend with Qin Yun ch 97 # Wei Xuankun ch 20 = dead ch 79 # Fang Rugang ,ch 26 # w.a.n.g Chen ch 26 lightning Martial Spirit, # Qin Yun ch 27 # "Zheng Yuanqing ch 40 Gold Tiger martial spirit # Category:Empires/Familys/SectsAcademiesColleges/Tribes